


patience ain't a virtue.

by kittyprydeman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, DONT JUDGE ME!, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, hear ye hear ye! a small fic i was too lazy to finish fully Deal With It Succkers, only some tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisco can't sleep with that memory in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience ain't a virtue.

Sleep was the only time Barry could at least try and relax after days where it was impossible to even think he would be able to relax into bed and shut his eyes. Sinking into his bed, Barry yawned as he snuggled up to his pillow and closed his eyes with a smile. He couldn’t wait to just fall asleep in his warm bed throughout the day and --  _ was that the fucking doorbell _ ?

Barry’s eyes widened, rolling his eyes. He hoped to God that it wasn’t another crime, today was back to back with metahuman crimes. The doorbell struck again, but this time Barry was out of bed grumbling, “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He didn’t mean to sound so  _ mad _ but he was irritable when he was lacking on sleep.

Barry came toward the door and looked through the peephole, where he had to relook to see  _ Cisco _ standing there  _ in fucking tears _ . Barry immediately opened the door to his friend, staring at him just in awe and confusion. 

“I know it’s late but I didn’t know where else to go but here.” His eyes were welled up with wet tears.

Barry pulled him inside from the rain, shutting the door with a lock. “What happened?” Barry asked, looking down at him. “Are you okay?” The look in Cisco’s eyes made Barry’s heart crumble into thousands of pieces but half of it wanted to knock the living shit out of whoever hurt his friend. 

“Does it look like I’m okay? I'm a mess.” Cisco let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes with the fists of his hands. “I can't handle sleeping anymore because every time I go asleep I dream about Eobard. And not in the good way.” He mumbled the last part. “He kills me over, and over, and over again and again like it’s a never ending cycle.”

Barry let out a sigh of worry, thinking back to his own mother’s death right before his eyes. Again, and again it kept replaying in his mind like a record that wouldn’t reach the end of it’s curve but instead it kept going back to the beginning at a higher frequency that left Barry with an irrational fear of storms. He didn’t want to label it post traumatic stress disorder because ordinary guys like him don’t get it, right? That was only for soldiers. This was Cisco though. Cisco was -- he was important -- no, he was amazingly vital to him.  

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Cisco, pulling his body close to him in a sweet embrace. “It sucks but--”

“But what? The fact the only time I can ever get rest is now perished in the hands of an evil scientist dude who called me son?”

“But I’m here if you need me.” Barry finished his words finally, an understanding grin on his lips.

Cisco sighed. What would he ever do without this speedster? He was so understanding--  _ so patient with him _ .

“Sorry. I become a little irritable during after hours.”

Barry smiled. “It’s fine, really. It’s a side I don’t see too often of you to be honest. Come on, take a seat on the couch. Joe’s working right now, so the house is to myself.”

“Had plans with a girl?”

“More like my bed.” Barry said, reaching over for the tissues on the coffee table, handing it to Cisco. “It’s tiring being the speedster vigilante, but I bet it’s been hard for you too, the man behind the suit.”

Cisco sighed, nodding. “I wish there was some kind of school for gifted youngsters for us, man. I mean, we’re not mutants, but I need some guidance here.”

“Pft, I still feel that way even without Dr. Wells. At least you’re here with me, a mechanical engineer. A great one too, may I add.”

“Flattered.” Cisco smirked just a bit, his face going back to a frown. “It’s just, ugh, I don’t know, Barry. I really don’t. Everyone expects me to cheer everyone up but I… I can’t do that. I’m afraid I’ve let everyone down.”

“You could never let us down, Cisco. I think we both need a day off, how about that?”

A day off would be nice, especially with Cisco. The two had much in common as they grew closer together, babbling about comic book theories and movie theories. Barry had stocked up on some DVD’s from the store, the next on his list to watch again was the new Star Trek movie. It came out a little while ago, but he knew Cisco would love it. 

“That sounds great. What about Caitlin?” He asked.

“She’ll understand. I’ll say we’re both sick.”

“With what?”

“The flu.”

“She’s a doctor, Bar.” Cisco tried to question him, something they did religiously before asking Caitlin for a favor. “We gotta prepare.”

“You feel better? Hey, you can sleep over. It’s nice to have someone and not be lonely alone with your thoughts.” 

Cisco more than enough agreed to that. “Much better. Thanks, Bar.” 


End file.
